


past tense 过去时

by inasmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Translation, 翻译
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasmiles/pseuds/inasmiles
Summary: 史蒂夫从天空坠落。他短暂的一生在眼前闪回。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480756) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> A translation of "Past Tense" by Ark at http://archiveofourown.org/works/1480756

史蒂夫从天空坠落。

他短暂的一生在眼前闪回：

六岁的史蒂夫瘦弱矮小。从来没有人注意到他，除了那些要欺负他的人。那天他正摔在泥地上，身体蜷起，可是预想中的一脚始终没有踹下来。他睁开眼睛，看到一个男孩正跟欺负他的人头顶着头相持不下。

“我叫Bucky。”那个男孩说，他已经打跑了欺负史蒂夫的人。他棕色的头发乱糟糟的卷着，一笑露出豁了的牙。

“我叫Steven。”史蒂夫挤出一句话。他不敢相信自己的运气。居然，被救了。已经举起的拳头没有落下，这在以前的人生里可从来没有过。以拳打脚踢开始的，总是以拳打脚踢结束-----直到今天。

“你想跟我做朋友吗，Steve？”巴基问。他没有看史蒂夫，而是打开自己的午餐袋，掰下一半黄油花生三明治递过来-----没有果酱，果酱太贵了。

“当然。”史蒂夫回答。对六岁的小孩来说，交朋友就是这么容易。他们接下来分吃了史蒂夫的苹果。

六岁半的时候，别人告诉他们男孩们不该手牵手。

八岁的时候，史蒂夫爱上了他最好的朋友。对这一点他从来笃信不疑。成年人总是忘记孩童也会有深重的情感，只是这种情感更加纯粹，更少得到颂扬。

而史蒂夫知道，生命中最重要的只有巴基。成年人是难以捉摸的。比如态度时冷时热的妈妈，欺负他的同学，对此视而不见的老师。有些成年人则比同学还坏，他们骂史蒂夫的话史蒂夫永远也不愿重复，可也不会忘记。

这些事如果巴基知道了，他一定会气得跺脚，他会溜进老师们的房间，在他们的咖啡罐里偷偷撒盐。所以史蒂夫从来不告诉巴基。因为只有巴基是最重要的，而巴基为了帮助史蒂夫已经惹了够多麻烦了。

十岁的时候，巴基成了学校圣诞庆典的主角，扮演约瑟夫，还要唱歌。史蒂夫则负责帮第一幕的动物演员换上第二幕的天使服装。其实史蒂夫记得整个音乐剧的所有台词。每当女主角玛丽说话的时候，他也无声地用嘴型重复着相同的话。

十二岁的时候，史蒂夫的母亲第一次生病。他住在了巴基的家里，先是住了几天，然后大多数夜晚他都在那里度过。他们把沙发坐垫拉出来，放在巴基的床边，这样熄灯后他们也可以继续聊天而不被大人发现。

有一天晚上史蒂夫哭了，瘦弱的肩膀耸起。巴基什么也没说，他只是从嘎吱嘎吱的小床上挪过来，然后史蒂夫爬到他身边。只有听着巴基平稳的呼吸声史蒂夫才能再次入睡。巴基的呼吸不像史蒂夫自己，总是带着胸腔的吭哧声。

十四岁的时候，巴基第一次接吻了。对此他简明概括：“一点也不稀奇，不知道为什么大家这么当回事，”然后他对史蒂夫说，“就是湿哒哒的。”

那一刻史蒂夫真想蹲在地上，像挨打时一样蜷缩起来。但他逼着自己认真地听，同意地点头。“要我说的话，确实太大惊小怪了。”当然，除了巴基也没人有兴趣听他说。

巴基皱眉：“也许是我方法错了？”他有些挫败，这么一个小小的挑战自己竟然不能完胜。最近他甚至在挑战高中的着装规范，让棕色的头发打着卷儿，一直覆盖到了颈背。“关键是我没有经验啊。”

他们看了彼此一眼------不是因为羞赧，而是出于谨慎。因为他们都不想做首先提议的那个人。终于史蒂夫吞了吞口水，鼓起残留的勇气说道：“我们可以自己先练一下，这样神不知鬼不觉的我们的技术就变好了。”其实自从史蒂夫看到周围的人开始亲来亲去，他心里就存了这个念头。

“真的？”巴基兴奋起来，似乎松了口气，“你认真的？”

“当然了。”史蒂夫说。十四岁的时候，情事是那么困难，但他们总能克服。

十六岁的时候，史蒂夫开始因为接吻的问题而担心，担心别人会发现，而且不是担心他自己。

“Myrna Thomas告诉半个化学班的人说你是同性恋，因为你拒绝了她。”史蒂夫汇报着情况，他喉咙发紧，拳头捏的紧紧的，却不知道该去打谁。他知道他在喋喋不休的唠叨，但他必须提醒巴基他们面临的危险，而巴基看起来还是那么冷静，那么沉着。“然后在更衣室，Davey Benson见人就说他确定我们是基佬，因为他看到我们在公园里……..”

“哈。”巴基说，一边把夹克挂到架子上。“Davey在这些事上倒是观察仔细。可是没关系，大家都知道他是个大嘴巴，还有Myrna从七年级就缠着我啦。”

“可是----”

“听我说，没关系的，Steve。”巴基朝他走过来，穿过卧室，绕过地上的沙发垫。他们最近都不怎么用沙发垫了。史蒂夫体型瘦小，他们正可以缠绕着身体挤在一张窄床之上，当然，那是在黑夜中试探性的抚摸和令人神迷的探索之后。“再说，我们可不就是基佬吗？”

“Bucky----”

“我们不是吗？”巴基用手臂搂着史蒂夫，神态认真。他的手穿过史蒂夫的头发，他的嘴唇几乎碰上了史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“当然是。”史蒂夫说。十六岁的时候，承认这些是多么容易，因为你不知道这个世界会怎样看待你，你只知道你的同龄人怎样看待你，偏偏你一点也不在乎你的同龄人，你只在乎其中一个。

十六岁半的时候，有个邻居被打到住院，因为谣传跟他住在一起的堂兄并不是真正的堂兄。那段时间他们心情很沉郁，他也没有去巴基家住，而巴基则跟Davey Benson一起踢起了足球。

然后在史蒂夫十八岁的时候，他的母亲去世了。事情发生得并不突然。遇到这些事，总有人问，很突然吧？难道他们认为能预期死亡的到来，能眼睁睁看着生命枯萎凋零，就比承受戛然而止的离开更好吗？

“不突然，一直就有心理准备。”史蒂夫这么回答。这些话从空洞的胸腔里浮起，从喉咙里吐出来。所以这就是失去所爱之人的感受：好像一铲一铲挖进的是他的胸腔，好像被埋葬的那个人是他自己一样。

所有的声音和色彩都没有了。有人在说话，可史蒂夫听不见他们在说什么。有人想安抚他，他却觉得自己轻轻地消退无痕。原来逝者已矣，死亡的气息却仍然盘旋不去。

葬礼后巴基找到史蒂夫，在公寓前拦住了他。现在公寓完全属于史蒂夫一个人了，房间安静空荡，母亲的影子却无处不在。

房间里有他母亲买来擦洗厨房的蓝色毛巾，手织的阿富汗毛毯搭在露线的沙发上，杂乱的茶几上摆着各种药物和药酊。

史蒂夫知道他走进屋去就会看到那些东西，所以他不想进去。

巴基为了葬礼专门卖了一套新西服，穿在他身上非常合体。衣服质地很好，只是颜色太暗，以后也只能在葬礼上穿穿了。巴基一直在攒钱买毕业礼服，但他却把钱花在了这件西服上。他棕色的头发没有像平常那样随意卷起，而是仔细梳理平整，体现对死者的敬意。史蒂夫本该因为这些而感动，可他现在只感到麻木。

他站在门外，呆呆看着前方。巴基则搜肠刮肚找理由劝他不要进去。巴基说他们可以去他的房间住，说的好像他父母都同意似的，好像他们可以把沙发垫拖出来，无视他父母怀疑的目光似的。

十七岁的时候，巴基的父亲就开始说男孩之间走这么近不太正常。为什么他们不去约会女生？然后巴基的房间变成了森严堡垒。他们可以一起学习，但不能再睡一块儿了。他们转移到了公园，还有黑夜降临后的码头，去做学习以外的事。有时他们甚至会在小巷子里情不自禁起来，非常不明智地无视被发现的可能。

他们还在某个舞厅发现了跟他们一样的人。生活忙碌地继续。足球季占据了巴基许多精力，史蒂夫则在他尊敬的老师的敦促下，忙于了解和选择当地的大学。生活似乎还是可以掌控的，然后史蒂夫的妈妈死了，然后一切都脱离了掌控。

十八岁那年，史蒂夫比之前任何时候都孤独。然而巴基告诉他他并不是一个人。巴基紧紧握住史蒂夫瘦弱的肩头，看进他的眼睛，发誓会陪着他，直到世界尽头。

他们很多同学都订婚或者直接结婚了，而他们，只交换了这一句誓言。

史蒂夫开玩笑说他们太穷了，根本没钱去任何地方，更别说什么世界尽头。但与此同时他的手臂却搂住巴基的脖子，久久不放。巴基从砖块底下找出了藏着的钥匙，然后他们走进屋去。

然后巴基把史蒂夫抱起来，搂进他手臂里，走到房间另一头。他没有开灯，史蒂夫则仍由他抱着。他们走过挂起的毛巾，走过铺着桌布的桌子，巴基抱着史蒂夫走进他的房间，然后用脚关上门。

他把史蒂夫放到摇摇晃晃的双人床上。卧室狭小拘束，史蒂夫身形瘦小反倒成了好处。整个房间就像一个方方正正的箱子，放着床，旧桌台，裂口的脸盆，梳子，连一面镜子也没有。要不是墙上装饰着史蒂夫的画作，整个房间看起来更像一具棺材。

但其实这个房间更像一个错放的展厅，甚至通向未知世界的通道。画作里神奇的陌生地形诉说着作画人向往远方的心。布鲁克林的熟悉景致则被光影渲染，以至于桥梁看起来就像迷雾中的堡垒，工厂则如城堡般矗立。

巴基把史蒂夫放下后自己也躺了下来，两人都还穿着葬礼上的衣服。他们抱在了一起。不用说话，像平时那样无声地交流。然后巴基睡着了，开始打呼。史蒂夫听着巴基的呼噜声，庆幸有这美好的声音可以将逼人的死寂挡在外面。

第二天早上，史蒂夫把巴基拉到自己身上，让巴基跟他做爱。难道他们等得还不够久吗？还在等什么呢？时光冷漠，可是史蒂夫的心是热的，巴基的也是。

然而巴基还是很谨慎。史蒂夫一再叫他不用轻手轻脚，他还是磨磨蹭蹭。整个过程拖得太长，可是也太美妙，美妙到史蒂夫想要转移一下注意力，想要逃离，甚至想要体验痛苦。可是巴基小心翼翼地把他们结合在了一起，仿佛他早已想了很久，早已就此做出了笃定而详细的计划。

巴基不停地吻史蒂夫，抚摸他身上每一处地方，每前进一步都停下来等史蒂夫适应他的脚步。巴基的眼睛一直睁着，看着史蒂夫。每当史蒂夫忍不住叫出声，巴基便会俯身安抚他的唇。

巴基的脸就在史蒂夫上方，没有任何遮蔽。他瞳孔散开，颜色比平时更深，从他的瞳孔可以看到他毫不保留的灵魂。“Steve，你感觉…..”

“是的，是的，”史蒂夫回答，“感觉很好。”

“呵，”过了很久巴基说道，“老天，你说我们要不要再来一次？”

“当然。”史蒂夫说。十八岁的时候，多么容易就能逃离想逃离的一切，而年轻的身体又是如此配合。

二十岁的时候，生活的方方面面都遂了史蒂夫的意。再也没有什么外来力量欺负他，严苛的老师和龃龉的同学也都离他远去。突然降临的自由简直让他头晕。一毕业，就再没人对他指手画脚，再没人管他干什么。史蒂夫简直从未如此幸福过。

他们存下了一些钱，拥有了属于自己的小小公寓。整个公寓加起来还不如巴基小时候的卧室大。但已经足够了，装得下他们从旧货市场买来的书和家具，还有从家里搬来的少许童年的玩意。

房间唯一的装饰就是史蒂夫的画，而唯一的奢侈品就是那张床，足够两个人睡，但前提是他们得彼此贴近才行。

二十岁那年的时光让人沉醉。史蒂夫的笔不再画遥远的王国，他只画巴基:把饭煮焦的巴基，从码头疲惫归来的巴基，脱下衬衣横躺在沙发上的巴基…..

偶尔某一天，史蒂夫会问巴基是否愿意当他的人体素描模特。于是巴基会坐在窗前，把头埋进手里，试着模仿艺术品里人体的姿势。巴基总是愿意为史蒂夫做任何事。

二十二岁那年，整个布鲁克林遍布他们的脚印。一切都很好，除了战争的阴影。

他们爱去的那家餐厅总是提供特大杯的威士忌。白天的工作虽然辛苦但却稳定，到了晚上，便是他们做爱的时间，有时候疯狂热烈，有时候缓慢轻柔。从来没有人察觉到有什么不对。直到有一天，巴基忽然开始谈到战争。

二十二岁的时候，史蒂夫想跟所有他认识的人一道走上战场，拯救世界。更重要的是，他不想让巴基单独一人奔赴前线。他什么方法都想遍了，可仍然毫无结果。巴基轻易就通过了入伍考试，史蒂夫则被留在了后方。

当你比队伍里最轻的人还要轻上40磅，要入伍当然不是件容易的事。第一次检查史蒂夫的医生人很好，但却坚决地拒绝了他。第二次的医生替史蒂夫就难过，因为军队需要的是能打仗的人，而不是史蒂夫这样的。第三次的医生则怒不可遏，怪史蒂夫浪费了他的时间。

史蒂夫回到家，看到巴基正在试穿他的新制服，他的身影映在他们一起买的镜子里。

“看你多好看啊！”巴基把镜子搬回来放到床边的时候曾这么说道。可史蒂夫知道只有巴基会觉得他好看。他把眼睛从镜子上移开，从巴基跃跃欲试向往战场的身影移开。那天晚上他把巴基牢牢压在身下，可他无法留下他。时代的大潮涌过来，冲刷一切，也带走了巴基。

二十二岁的时候，巴基上了前线。史蒂夫的生活一片死水，唯一期盼的就是巴基早日归来。那天史蒂夫一直把巴基送到大船旁的板桥边，周围都是成双成对的男女。巴基的手就在史蒂夫的手旁边，于是史蒂夫握住巴基的手，再放开。巴基则对他敬了个军礼。

巴基走后的公寓空寂一片，可过去的影子无处不在。

二十二岁的时候，史蒂夫参加了重生计划，脱胎换骨。

他还是形单影只，周围却有太多人关注他的世界。似乎这已经成为他生命的一种模式。

二十三岁的时候，美国队长被派往欧洲。二十三岁的时候，纳粹在他脚下告饶乞怜。二十三岁，他已经直面人类创造出来的最大的恐惧和罪恶。

在二十三岁的某一天，他怀里揣着一张地图，标记着巴基最后一次出现的地方，还有一个指南针，里面贴着一张神采飞扬的女生照片，提醒着他要谨慎行事。

二十三岁的那天，巴基回来了。史蒂夫解开了被捆束的巴基。那时巴基只背得出自己的姓名和军号，可那已经足够。

接着他跟巴基隔着起火的窄桥相望，巴基大叫着绝不会丢下他离开。然后史蒂夫飞越过那座桥，吻上每晚出现在他梦里的嘴，然后告诉巴基这真的不是梦。

二十四岁的那年是史蒂夫人生中第二美好的时光。鸟不生蛋的战壕当然没法跟布鲁克林比，可史蒂夫仍然感觉棒极了。巴基几乎每晚都睡在史蒂夫的帐篷里，要不然就是史蒂夫偷偷爬进巴基的帐篷，从来没有人察觉有什么不对。也许有人察觉，可是从来没有人干预。美国队长状态巅峰，就算他跟好朋友共用一个帐篷又怎么了？难道会对盟军的事业有所影响吗？难道会阻碍摧毁九头蛇吗？

就算有影响，跟美国队长的贡献相比也是微乎其微，这一点史蒂夫很确定。巴基是史蒂夫的前锋和后援，是他的左膀右臂，他们一起改变整个大陆的形势，重绘每一张地图。

可是二十四岁的某一天，巴基拾起了史蒂夫的盾，然后为他而死。整个过程史蒂夫看得无比清晰，丝毫不留自欺欺人的余地。他看见巴基朝那面盾走去，想用它来保护史蒂夫。可是他不够强壮，子弹和振金相撞，那股冲力震得他朝后飞去，飞出风驰电掣的火车，消失在车厢外刺骨的白光里。

巴基抓着一条栏杆，可是栏杆松动，无法承重。史蒂夫听见巴基在叫他，他伸出手去，却迟了瞬息的时间。栏杆脱落，巴基努力去抓史蒂夫的手，只抓到一片虚无，然后巴基掉了下去。

史蒂夫紧紧贴在火车上，把头埋进车厢的钢铁外壳，可钢铁无法阻断他的哽泣。二十四岁那年，史蒂夫眼看着他憧憬的人生消失在他面前。世界失去了颜色，只留一片灰，带着铁锈的味道。而他剩下的日子也不多了，时间模糊成一团。他在寻找一个能让他彻底解脱的任务

二十四岁的时候，史蒂夫将自己沉入了冰海。

仍然是二十四岁的时候，史蒂夫醒在了七十年后的未来。七十年间他做了很多好梦，他并不想醒。醒来后，他看见世界变了，可仍然由错误的势力统治着，只不过统治者换了衣服。

于是他加入了一个与他志同道合的团队。他们都想让世界变好，让普通人能多一点自由。他拯救了自己出生的城市，可是他无法留在那里。那里每条街道都是那么熟悉，又那么陌生。每条街道上都闪动着过去的影子，只有他能看到的影子。

二十六岁的时候，史蒂夫住在这个国家的首都，以便于能够更快响应行动。他的公寓下面种着一片樱花。Natasha被指派来关照他的个人问题。不过只要他每个月跟她去一次夜总会，应付一下她介绍的对象，她也就不再烦他。其他时候，史蒂夫习惯用音乐塞满空寂的房间。

二十六岁的时候，史蒂夫认识了一个叫山姆的好朋友。娜塔莎也跟他更加熟识，甚至还认识他的邻居。他开始习惯新的生活，直到有一天弗瑞忽然造访他的住处。

刺杀弗瑞的人轻松地接住了史蒂夫的盾，仿佛根本不认为史蒂夫能够伤害到他。

于是在二十六岁那年，史蒂夫知道巴基.巴恩斯还活着-----可却不是真正的活着。

对史蒂夫来说，这既是最美好的福音，又是最难忍的噩耗。那一刻，史蒂夫最深沉的祈愿变成了现实，可也同时被永远地埋葬。巴基认识他，又不认识他。史蒂夫在巴基眼里只看见战火硝烟。与此相比超级血清倒是个简单明了的过程。

二十六岁的时候，史蒂夫从空中坠落。

他很高兴他终于实现了直到尽头的承诺。他本可以主动跳水求生，可那意味着把巴基留在分崩离析的母舰上。所以他的选择是值得的，所有的痛也是值得的，因为当他说出往日的誓言时，他看见冬日战士的神情明显发生了改变，看见巴基的灵魂浮现在原本陌生的面孔上，看见已经举起的拳头犹豫地落下。

坠落的时候，史蒂夫心中一片平和。六岁到二十六岁的人生中，他的眼里只看见巴基，而现在巴基也将映在他生命最后的视线里。

史蒂夫坠入水中。

死亡来得比冰海那一次要慢一些。普通人也许在入水的时候就摔成两截了，但史蒂夫还能感受到周围的水像混凝土一般围过来。他模糊地想，星球大战里的汉.索罗被凝结在碳里，不知道后来怎么样了？可他只看到帝国反击，所以他还是不知道汉.索罗的命运。

要是张开嘴笑的话，死亡会快点来临吧？可史蒂夫动不了。他的四肢都像灌了铅一般。其实他浑身都像灌了铅一般，尤其冬日战士最后几拳让他完全失去了知觉。知觉。原来这就是他一直害怕的，所以他一直拒绝去想。

他拒绝去想他可能是在重拳之下产生了幻觉，幻想着看到了巴基。也许冬日战士只是鄙夷地收起了拳头，蓄势最后的致命一击，只不过在这之前史蒂夫先掉了下去。史蒂夫不愿意让这成为他死前最后的念头，所以他拒绝去想。

他感受到水流的冲击，然后更多的物体砸下来，他的身体被水冲得摇晃着。睁开眼，天空母舰正在四分五裂。巨大的船体在云端呈现出一种玫瑰般的红晕。天空陷落。

二十六岁的时候，他的人生之路走到了尽头。美国队长不辱使命，击败黑暗暴政，拯救无数平民，然后光荣牺牲；而史蒂夫.罗杰斯也终于得偿夙愿。在生命的尽头，他情愿相信那一切都是真的，相信有那么一会儿，是巴基站在他上方，凝望着他，认出了他。

从孩提时期就是这样，总是巴基俯下身扶史蒂夫站起来。成年后，当巴基伏在史蒂夫身上看着他，巴基的眼睛总是睁的大大的，带着一丝惊奇，仿佛感叹造物让他们发现了彼此，并拥有了彼此。每次都如此。

史蒂夫成为美国队长之后，巴基的目光改变了。他眼里有了对史蒂夫新的敬意。由衷敬仰史蒂夫的所作所为。他从不嫉妒，可他也从不忘记用善意的嘲讽提醒史蒂夫不要被冲昏头脑。在床上他更加奋勇地做爱，仿佛提醒着史蒂夫他们共有的根。史蒂夫早已比巴基更加强壮，可是做爱的时候，常常是巴基在上面，是巴基从上往下看着史蒂夫，就像此刻的冬日战士一般。

二十六岁的时候，史蒂夫的人生之路即将走到尽头。人们经过他的墓碑，看到上面的生卒年份，会以为这里埋着一个老人。水底的史蒂夫觉得自己确实已经老去。坠落的过程中空气从肺部冲出，所剩无几。他想或许他该张口呼吸。

忽然，什么东西刺到他的肩膀。尖锐的金属。是神盾局的人找到了他？不对。是天空母舰的碎片刺穿了他？不对。

是一只手抓住了他。那只手紧紧握住他的肩膀，再不松开。水中有一个人游动的影子。

水的触感不再像混凝土般压迫，变成淤泥般滑软，然后终于像液体般流动在身边。冒出水面的一瞬，骤然而至的空气几乎灼伤了肺部，可史蒂夫大口呼吸着，一边吐出胃里的水。一只机械手臂扶起他的身体，另一只手则有力而毫无波动地一下下拍打着他的背部。

史蒂夫想，不知道当巴基跟着他从空中跃下的时候，眼里看见的是什么？

他勉强维持着呼吸，巴基则继续帮他顺气。二十六岁，也许活下来是件容易的事，尤其当世上最令人闻风丧胆的杀手为你而放弃了他的任务。

因为你了解他胜过任何人，他也同样了解你。就在区区几年前，就在上辈子而已，你们对彼此说过直到永远，然后用行动证明了这个誓言。发过的誓要双方同意才能反悔，做过的事会永远刻下不灭的痕迹。

史蒂夫的记忆有些模糊，意识有些混乱。他不确定他身在何方，也许是在另一个时空吧。巴基救了史蒂夫，这原是时间长河里的老故事。


End file.
